


Boots

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Voyage of the dawn treader - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheer-up fic for Trojie: Edmund wants Caspian to put away his boots. Caspian sees no reason to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

Caspian woke abruptly to the sound of Edmund swearing. Cracking open one eye, he was promptly hit on the head with his own boot.

'Ow,' Caspian said, rubbing his forehead. The boot fell out of the hammock and onto the floor again. 'What was that for?' He peered over the edge of the hammock at Edmund, who was balancing one-handed against the bulkhead and trying to pull breeches on with the other hand. The view really was lovely at sea, Caspian reflected, as Edmund got one leg of his breeches settled and went hopping slightly across the cabin, trying to get his other pant-leg up.

'Is it too much,' Edmund grumbled, bending over and allowing Caspian a truly _magnificent_ perspective on his arse, 'to ask that you put your own boots _in your own damn sea-chest_?' Straightening up, he lobbed another boot at Caspian's head. Caspian caught it, dropped it on the floor, and as Edmund tied the laces on his breeches, decided there was no reason at all for him to put his boots away, ever.


End file.
